<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clean by DenmarkStreetGutterClub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994549">Clean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub'>DenmarkStreetGutterClub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to tell her to tell him all Matthew’s sins and fix every single one, until the sort of love he gives her was the only thing she’s ever known.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Cormoran arrived at the Travelodge, successfully following their client’s husband and proving her hunch that he wasn’t out of town for a conference, but to see a mistress. Robin’s task that afternoon was to follow the husband’s male assistant, who met—and made out with—a young woman at a nearby cafe. They suspected that their client was having an affair with her cheating husband’s assistant herself, and wanted to make sure that at least her young lover was being faithful.</p><p class="p1">Cormoran thinks of these sorts of jobs as necessary evils. They’re boring and formulaic, but they still do every single one of these cases thoroughly and properly. And when the job is done well, they celebrate.</p><p class="p1">This time, they’re going to celebrate by spending an extra night at a Travelodge. The client won’t complain, surely, especially not since they’re only going to bill her one room instead of two.</p><p class="p1">Cormoran smiled to himself, thinking that his new relationship with Robin is giving their clients unexpected bonuses.</p><p class="p1">When he stepped inside the room, he could tell Robin was already there. He could hear the shower going.</p><p class="p1">The room was very clean, smelling pleasantly of lemons. The bed was crisp and inviting, and Cormoran suddenly felt excited. Clean sheets are always a turn on for him because it’s as far away from the disgusting mattresses he’s had to sleep on in his youth.</p><p class="p1">He shook his head, clearing it from images of his childhood. He wants to stay excited. Imagining now how Robin’s body looks under the shower. Perfect and clean in every way.</p><p class="p1">He wanted to take off his clothes. He was already hard, in fact, wanting to touch himself. But he didn’t want her to step out and find him spread-eagle on the clean bed wanking himself! Not yet, at least. They haven’t been together very long at all.</p><p class="p1">So he sat on the bed patiently, waiting for Robin to be done, thinking of different ways he’d like to enjoy her this successful afternoon. He’ll take her someplace nice tonight, for a change. Stay one more night (on his dime next!) so they could maybe see the sights a little. A date weekend. Pretend they’re on a mini holiday.</p><p class="p1">She was only in a towel when she stepped out of the shower, and his heart lept when she smiled at him, surprised and happy he was back already.</p><p class="p1">“That was quick!” she said, sitting on the bed even with her damp towel, making the duvet wet but Cormoran doesn’t mind. She smelled of soap and shampoo and radiated beauty and love.</p><p class="p1">“Men are predictable, Robin, didn’t you know?” he joked.</p><p class="p1">She only giggled.</p><p class="p1">Unable to resist anymore, he suddenly lunges for her.</p><p class="p1">She shrieked, laughing as had to lay flat on her back on the bed, Cormoran straddling her, large and looming over her but she doesn’t mind.</p><p class="p1">He burrows his face against her neck, breathing in how clean she was. Her skin cool and damp against him. She looked so refreshed. Her body was so refreshing just to take in.</p><p class="p1">He’s had her pinned by the wrists on the mattress, and felt her jerking her head for him to look at her.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t I get a kiss hello?” she asks, pouting and expectant, mouth agape and wanting.</p><p class="p1">“D’you want a kiss, do you?” he asks, face a little smug. An idea coming to him. “I’ll give you a kiss.”</p><p class="p1">He bends down to her, but millimetres away from their lips meeting, he’s suddenly lifted off her and off the bed, moving to the foot end of it, positioning Robin’s body and legs as well as himself, and before Robin knew what was happening, he’s licking at her clean cunt.</p><p class="p1">“Oh! Oh!” she gasps loudly, chest shaking at the sudden surprise and intensity. The sound she made was almost pornographic, but Cormoran knew they were genuine.</p><p class="p1">“Corm, fuck!”</p><p class="p1">“You said…” he says, kissing up her inner thigh. “You wanted a kiss.”</p><p class="p1">He resumed what he was doing, parting her folds with his fingers, swirling the tip of his tongue around her clit.</p><p class="p1">“Mmm,” she was groaning low, like she couldn’t stop making that sound if she tried.</p><p class="p1">He took his time, alternately licking and sucking just at her clit. His large arms pinning her hips, but she’s only rocking gently, pleasured at what he was doing.</p><p class="p1">Her hand was cradling the back of his head so lightly, clenching slightly in time with the movement of her hips.</p><p class="p1">She was breathing out in soft sighs, eyes on what he’s doing to her cunt whenever he cast a glance upward. Her cheeks and neck were aflame with arousal, her mouth slack, her expression totally wrecked.</p><p class="p1">He didn’t let up. Didn’t change what he’s doing. Not even when his jaw was starting to ache. It’s not the fastest way to get her off, but speed isn’t what he was going for. He wants to give her this pleasure because he knows she likes it and because he also knows he’s damn good at it.</p><p class="p1">She throws her head back and he knows she’s close.</p><p class="p1">She’s whimpering now, her fingers raking through his hair. Pulling at it a little that’s getting him even more worked up.</p><p class="p1">He keeps doing what he’s doing. Licking at the hard nub of her clit with his expert tongue, letting her ride it to her orgasm, liking the speed of how her hips are pistoning. He wants her to take her pleasure, finding it the height of eroticism how she’s practically fucking up against his mouth.</p><p class="p1">He doesn’t relent, not when he saw her cunt clench, when her legs fell inward, when her toes curled. He licks her through it, holding her thighs in place so they don’t close completely, trapping his head.</p><p class="p1">He only stops when she’s tugged at his hair to signal, <em>too much</em>.</p><p class="p1">He kisses her inner thighs, smelling a decadent mingling of shower and sex. But the way she was twitching, he could tell she was angling her core away from his mouth and he supposed even his stubble grazing her sensitive folds might be too much.</p><p class="p1">She wasn’t loud at the end, and he picks up her discarded towel, draping it over her recovering body to give her a bit of modesty. It’s only him that’s around, but he knew she could sometimes feel shy in the aftermath.</p><p class="p1">He’s wipes his lips and chin with his palm.</p><p class="p1">“One second, yeah?” he asks and she waits for her nod before bounding for the bathroom for a quick wash.</p><p class="p1">He was back next to her in a flash, still fully clothed, his cock hard and throbbing and a little painful, still confined in his trousers.</p><p class="p1">She snuggles up against him, and he puts one arm around her back to cradle her, and they sigh in unison over how good this feels.</p><p class="p1">“Thank you.” Robin says, arching to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. His lips give an involuntary twitch of delight.</p><p class="p1">“My pleasure.” he tells her, because it had been true. It had been his pleasure. The way her face looked, it was like there was something she was thinking twice to say. “Tell me,” he urged gently, kissing the top of her head.</p><p class="p1">She seemed to fold a little within herself, casting her head down, her face burrowing a little against his chest. He waited.</p><p class="p1">“He’s never…” she says. Cormoran understood immediately, and wasn’t really surprised. But he lets her get it out. “Not to, you know, uhm, <em>completion</em>.”</p><p class="p1">He bit back wanting to call <em>him</em> a twat. <em>This is basic stuff, idiot</em>, he imagines shouting at his face.<em> How to Love Your Woman 101</em>.</p><p class="p1">“It’s always, ‘I gave you a bit, now do me’.” she sighed sadly.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Twat. Twat. Twat. Twat.</em>
</p><p class="p1">He wanted to tell her to tell him all Matthew’s sins and fix every single one until the sort of love he gives her was the only thing she’s ever known.</p><p class="p1">“He’s a twat.” he tells her in the end, unable to help it.</p><p class="p1">But she only laughs, all dimply and adorable, kissing his lips.</p><p class="p1">“Do you want another one?” he offers. “Because I’d be more than happy—”</p><p class="p1">She laughs. And then looks at his face, blinking.</p><p class="p1">“I love you, Corm.” she says. “I know it’s a little soon, but I just wanted you to know.”</p><p class="p1">Unlike the last time he found himself in this position, he didn’t feel pressured. In fact, he felt almost awed by what she’s telling him: that he is loved.</p><p class="p1">“I love you too, Robin.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>